A Calm Within the War
by LovinglyEnchanted
Summary: The human and vampire worlds are at odds. Damon ends up badly injured, and while nursing him back to health Elena falls in love with him. What happens when the vampires try to create a truce between the two races? Based on the story of Tristan and Isolde.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All!

Well here is my shot at an actual full length story (instead of my oneshots –which happen to be SO much easy to write- I can skip all the boring stuff and get right to my favourite part!). I spent a lot of time actually planning this one out, mapping out characters, plots, subplots and making everything flow. I am planning to update this once a week (do not hold me to that!) and so hopefully I can make everything flow nicely, get it updated on time AND be happy with my work all at once.

Alright. So this story is a VERY alternate universe. Damon is good (for the most part ;) ) and Klaus is a major character for the 'good side'. Elena's parents are John and Isobel, they raised her themselves. The Founder's council is very aware of every vampire in town and –as expected- don't like them being in Mystic Falls. I think that's all you need to know for now. The rest you'll just have to read about!

Summary:

The human and vampire worlds are at odds. The Founder's Council knows everything about the vampires in Mystic Falls and plan to finally rid the town of the 'bloodsuckers'. Damon ends up badly injured and while nursing him back to health, Elena falls in love with him. What happens when the vampires try to create a truce between the two races? Is peace attainable? Will love conquer all? Or will Damon and Elena's star-crossed love destroy all hope for a better future? DamonXElena based on the timeless story of Tristan and Isolde.

Rated M for possible future scenes.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Fa<strong>**lls, Virginia; 1863.**

"Why is this happening?" Damon Salvatore was running out of ideas. He had only been a vampire for a few short weeks, but in that time he had managed to fail at every attempt to reunite with his beloved town. He didn't understand, he still loved the town and the people in it, why couldn't they see that he was still the same man? Couldn't they get over their false prejudices? He was Damon Salvatore for Christ's sake! They grew up with him, knew everything about him; and yet they still treated him as though he was a monster.

"They hate us, Damon," His brother Stefan explained simply, "You knew how they felt before. Why would they change their minds now?" He paused, Damon almost believed he could see a sliver of sadness breaking through his brothers newly sheltered emotions, "We're as good as dead to them now."

Damon wasn't used to seeing his brother so withdrawn; unlike himself, Stefan chose to turn off his feelings in exchange for some peace from his inner turmoil. He didn't like this new side of him; the optimistic brother was gone, replaced by some cold hearted stranger. Damon looked down at the patch of grass they were sitting on, wishing the ever-helpful little brother would come back and help him restore his town's faith in the vampire race, "There must be a way."

"There isn't" Stefan insisted harshly, "Not now, and not likely ever." He paused, "And now they know we're out here. It's not going to be long before they come after us like they did those other vampires."

Damon sighed, leaned forward and closed his piercing blue eyes. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were? "We're going to have to tell Klaus."

Stefan nodded silently. If it wasn't for the older vampire, the two brothers would have never made it to where they were today. They had been given a miracle when Klaus stumbled upon them; it was right after one of his first feedings. Damon had only wanted to taste the woman's blood; she was walking alone along the road well past dark and was easily compelled to already forget the entire encounter. It seemed innocent enough; take a sip and leave. Damon had been so thirsty that night, too.

Damon didn't even remember what happened. He sunk his teeth into the surprisingly supple flesh and the next thing he knew it was morning and he was in a strange house. What he did remember was a large man with a European accent chuckling something about his apparent 'overdose' the night before. Klaus taught Damon how to ease his way into the feeding; Klaus taught both Damon and Stefan a lot of things.

He had them drinking animal blood after two weeks; said it was the first step in gaining human trust. Damon believed in him; if he ever wanted to live peacefully in Mystic Falls again, he needed Klaus' help. There was no point in not telling him about their most recent screw up; if the humans decided to come after them it was better if they gave their mentor a heads up.

Damon stood up from the ground and brushed off the remaining pieces of earth that clung onto his clothing. "Let's go, brother." He addressed Stefan, "I'm not getting any younger here."

* * *

><p>"We're stronger together."<p>

Damon Salvatore listened intently to the man speaking to the room full of vampires. He had informed the older vampire of his and Stefan's dealings with the town, and instantly word was sent out to every vampire he was in contact with. Here, a month later they all sat in Klaus' small house, considering his proposition.

"The Founder's have managed to get rid of most of the vampires in the area with that tomb." Klaus began speaking, "We're divided and weak, and that's just how they like us. If we were united, we would outnumber them. We could easily disarm any attacks without hurting them and finally bring peace to both races. That's why we're all here today, to make this pact."

"Who would be in charge?" asked Elijah, a vampire nearly as old as Klaus. Even though Klaus assured Damon that Elijah could be trusted, he couldn't help but dislike the older vampire. There was something about him that resonated in Damon, telling him to be wary.

"The strongest; most level-headed." Stefan's new friend Lexi spoke up, she stared right at the head of the room, "Klaus." Elijah did nothing to hide the look of disgust that marred his features. Damon knew the expressions of a power-hungry man well, and Elijah was no exception. He agreed with Lexi, Klaus was the best option for leader; looking around the room, it seemed many of the other vampires shared the same thought.

"If you are happy living alone and afraid of their weapons, then by all means go." Klaus addressed Elijah.

"If we were happy with that, we wouldn't be here." Elijah responded bitterly, speaking for himself as well his small coven of two plain faced men and a petite brunette woman. They all seemed scared to be in here, and Damon wondered what they must have went through; it had to have been horrible for them to break out of their safety zone to make a pact with a vampire they didn't know at all.

"I have lived through lifetimes of war. If I am to live for thousands more then I want somewhere where I can live in peace -." Klaus continued.

"Why should we do this?" Interrupted a sceptical large blond male Damon didn't recognize.

Klaus turned towards him, "because everything else has failed."

There was silence for a moment before the sound of shattering glass swayed everyone's attention to the opposite end of the room. "They're back," Stefan whispered, but everyone's sensitive ears heard him; the humans were back to try and finish them off. Damon shook his head, didn't they realize that the vampires could kill them in an instant, and that the only reason they were spared was because they wanted peace? Why couldn't the humans accept that?

Everyone was up in an instant. It was unlikely that the humans had unknowingly found another witch to do their bidding, but no one was taking any chances. They immediately spread out, Damon sped to the back porch, making sure the entrance there was covered, in the corner of his eye he saw Stefan doing the same for the side door. He looked around, his eyes spotting smoke around the house. Had they set a fire? Damon squinted his eyes, but still saw nothing; what did they have planned?

He was suddenly surprised by a body pushing him into the mudroom. It moved faster than he expected, and by the time Damon had a chance to reorient himself, the figure had closed the door. Using all the speed he could muster, Damon jumped up to the door and grabbed the handle to follow the human out. He hadn't even fully grabbed the handle when his hand suddenly overcame with a burning sensation. Damon knew instantly what it was; Vervain.

The pain was overwhelming, and Damon quickly recoiled, not in any hurry to touch the torturous handle again. It took another moment for him to realize the smoke was beginning to seep under the entry. Quickly, Damon spun to the only other exit in the tiny room, a window. He punched through the glass, shocked to find it had been also laced with vervain. He shook out his burning hand, waiting for agony to pass.

Damon looked back at the small window; shards of sharp glass poisoned with vervain mocked him. He knew it would be a tight fit to get out, the glass would pierce his skin and leak vervain into his sensitive flesh, making his escape from the fire would be undoubtedly painful. A figure took his attention from the glass to the woods that lay behind them; Elijah was free.

"Help!" Damon yelled, making eye contact with the older vampire. For a brief moment he calmed; he was going to be released from this hell hole. His relief vanished when the vampire looked away, and ran into the dark of the forest. "No! Get me out of here!" Damon called again; his efforts were futile, the vampire was already too far gone. He looked frantically to the door and back, only one thought was racing through his mind, _I'm going to die in here._

Damon's view of the traitor and the woods that swallowed him vanished when Klaus stepped in front of the window. Klaus threw Damon a pair of and stood by as he effortlessly unlocked the door and walked out into the backyard where Klaus stood.

"Where is everyone? Stefan? The humans?" Damon asked, frantic. The house was already halfway in flames, and there was no water source close enough. Rescuing it would be futile.

Klaus put a hand on Damon's shaken form, "It's alright, Damon. You're safe; the humans have run off," He paused for a moment, "And Stefan is alright too. He's tending to the ones with injuries from the vervain. The only loss we've suffered today is the house."

"And Elijah." Damon added, frowning as he thought about the coward.

"I am right here, Damon." The man interrupted their conversation. Damon spun around to face the vampire that had left him to die, "where did you think I was?"

Damon was furious; he knew Elijah had run off. Taking a quick look at Klaus, Damon decided to hide the incident; an argument would only backfire Klaus' plan to bring them all together. Staring back to Elijah, Damon replied, "Nowhere, I suppose. For a moment I thought you were dead to all of us."

He ignored Elijah's smirk and focused back on Klaus and the ordeal they just went through. Could the two races really live together in harmony? _If the burning house signifies anything, then no,_ Damon thought to himself. "The humans will never accept us." He spoke.

"They will," Klaus argued, "It will take a lot of work, but they will." The older vampire looked around at the house, and the injured vampires lying at the edge of the forest under Stefan's care and then back to Damon, "Someday."

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations! You have witnessed the first attempt at vampire unity! The next chapter will begin in present day, and thus will officially begin our story! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed; please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to begin by giving a huge shout out to **rsalvatore** for being the first to add this story to their alert list, and also to **Frenchmind** for being the first to review! Thank you to everyone who alerted/reviewed, it's amazing people like you who keep me focused! I hope I live up to your expectations!

I guess I didn't calculate life into my story writing schedule, and so with moving out of uni and back home for the summer along with work and final exams I just didn't have time to write an (acceptable) chapter in a week. I'll try and do better next time! (No promises).

Refresher from the last chapter:

_Damon was furious; he knew Elijah had run off. Taking a quick look at Klaus, Damon decided to hide the incident; an argument would only backfire Klaus' plan to bring them all together. Staring back to Elijah, Damon replied, "Nowhere, I suppose. For a moment I thought you were dead to all of us."_

_He ignored Elijah's smirk and focused back on Klaus and the ordeal they just went through. Could the two races really live together in harmony? If the burning house signifies anything, then no, Damon thought to himself. "The humans will never accept us." He spoke. _

"_They will," Klaus argued, "It will take a lot of work, but they will." The older vampire looked around at the house, and the injured vampires lying at the edge of the forest under Stefan's care and then back to Damon, "Someday."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls, Virginia – Present Day<strong>

"Can I have a moment?" Tyler Lockwood quietly asked John Gilbert; he held the door to the older man's study open, showing him it was not a conversation he could walk away from.

John stared pointedly at the teenager and took an extra moment to look around the hall they were standing in, "Of course." He walked into the room. Tyler following closely behind, "What can I do for you?"

"You're the new head of the council." Tyler stated, closing the door behind him, "You know that's my birthright. There werewolves have lead the council since it was formed, and now that my dad's gone..."

"Tyler, we've been through this." John sighed leaning on his large mahogany desk, "I'm only covering until you graduate high school. You have enough to worry about."

"You will resign when I am ready?" Tyler asked, crossing his muscular arms. He didn't know what he expected as an answer to his question. But Tyler knew the co-founder wouldn't back down easily, and he didn't trust the man.

"Of course," John smiled, succeeding in hiding his grimace, "Werewolves have always run the Founder's council; it's only logical, seeing as they're your natural enemy. Once you graduate I will step down."

"Good," Tyler paused, stunned by his quick submissive answer. He loosened up, "I guess I just wanted to hear you say it."

There was silence for a moment until John spoke up, "Is that all you're concerned with?"

Tyler shrugged, "Yeah."

"Well then you have nothing to fear," John replied. He was going to suggest leaving when he noticed Tyler's expression; obviously his leadership position wasn't all the boy was concerned with. "What can I do earn your trust?"

"That's not something I can decide for you." Tyler replied.

John looked thoughtful for a moment, "I hear prom is happening soon." Tyler didn't reply, "What if I said you could go with Elena?"

"I would wonder why you would let your precious daughter go to prom with me, when you've chased away every guy she's friends with?"

John shrugged, "Because I trust you." He knew the werewolf had some sort of affinity towards his daughter. If he could gain Tyler's trust by letting him take Elena to the prom, he would do it.

"Well, then I'll ask her."

John smirked, his instincts had paid off; the boy couldn't resist. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely time." He responded standing up from the desk, "Now let's not keep the rest of the council waiting."

Together they walked back out of the study and into John's living room where the majority of the Founding Families Council now sat waiting for the meeting to begin. John surveyed the room searching for a particular young lady with long dark hair; he couldn't see Elena anywhere. "Where's my daughter?" John asked Tyler, "She should be at this meeting."

Tyler shrugged, "I haven't seen her all day."

"This is getting ridiculous," John hissed to himself. He had raised his daughter to obey him and was frustrated with her new found rebellion. Looking to the front of the room he was content in seeing his son, Jeremy, sitting at his rightful seat. _Thank God I have at least one obedient child._

John walked up to the front of the living room, beside the large bay window and began to speak, "Last month was a difficult time for all of us," John addressed his small group, "we lost a brave leader. But that cannot stop us from continuing our mission. The vampires in this town think they can run all over us, and we need to show them how things are done around here." He paused, "The Founder's of this town fought bravely against the evil that threatened them, and as the new leader of this council I promise to honour their memory by continuing their battle and finally ridding this town of the vampires."

* * *

><p>"Well Mom," Elena Gilbert spoke softly, no one around to hear her private conversation, "I haven't seen you in over a year." She wiped her tears off her cheeks and into her jeans, then sat down beside the gravestone; the marble structure supporting her weight just like her mom used to support her, "I thought I'd be easy by now, but as you can see I'm still crying." Elena twisted her head to read the front; she knew what was etched there off by heart, but it was somehow comforting to slide her eyes over the words that read 'Isobel Gilbert'.<p>

Her mom was buried in the back of Mystic Falls Cemetery, a remote space only reserved for vampires, _which is fitting,_ Elena thought, _since you were one._ Elena spent a lot of time sitting by the site that held her mother's ashes; it was a quiet area that no one ever came to. It never failed to give her the silence she needed to think about her life. Recently her thoughts shifted back to her mother and the life she lived. Her dad was hounding her about the council meetings, trying to turn her into a vampire-hating zombie, like the rest of the people her father spent his time with. _There's no way_, Elena promised herself, _I am never turning into one of them._ How could she? _I can't hate vampires because I can't hate mom._

Isobel Gilbert wasn't always a vampire, but she wanted to be one. Elena never remembered her mom ever speaking about becoming a vampire, but all of the strongest memories were of her mother defending them. She remembered smiling as her mother and father had lively debates about the creatures, and that no matter what, her mom would win. Her dad's reasoning never stood a chance to the unbiased logic and empathy Isobel fought with. Elena loved her mother for caring about everyone.

It occurred to Elena that her father's rage against the vampire race didn't fully break out until after her mother's death. She noticed he spent most of his time with council work, and didn't give anyone on the vampire's side the time of day. Elena used to try to banter with him, to relive the days where her parents would debate, but every time she tried he would become furious and attack all of her ideas without letting her speak one word; the arguments would be over before they even began.

Elena sighed and pulled out her new diary, her old one sitting in a box in her room after its last page was filled out earlier that week. It took her three years to fill the last one; Elena wondered how long it would take to complete the new one, _seeing as I use it at least once a day._ She cracked the spine as she flattened the first page and pulled out a blue pen to do the honours of christening the hardbound lilac book. Elena thoughts began to pour onto the pages, _Today I skipped my third council meeting, I'm sure dad isn't too impressed-_

"Hey Elena," she heard a voice to her left, Elena looked up out of her curtain of straight brown hair to see her best friend Bonnie Bennett walking towards her, "Knew I'd find you here. Your dad is wondering where you are."

Elena looked up at the girl she'd known almost her entire life, "He came looking for me?" she asked, incredulously, shutting her journal and placing it gently on her lap. Her father wasn't the type to get up and search for someone; he always had someone else do everything for him.

"Not exactly," Bonnie replied sitting down beside her, "Tyler was with him when he asked about you. I was already on my way over here when I got Tyler's text."

"What a system."

Bonnie was silent, "It seemed pretty urgent."

"It always is with him," Elena sighed, turning away from the gravestone to face her best friend, "So what's up?"

"Shouldn't you go see him?"

"Nah," she shrugged, "let's keep him waiting." She knew exactly what he wanted; to yell at her for missing another one of his precious Founder's meetings. Elena hated those secretive monthly council meetings; all they ever talked about was getting revenge. The only revenge she wanted was for her mother's death, and that only had to do with a vampire named Elijah; she wasn't blind in thinking they were all the same; that would be like classifying all humans as criminals based on the actions of one murderer.

_Having him worry is the only time that shows he still cares about me,_ Elena added silently to herself. "Besides," Elena went on, "you obviously came here for a reason, what's going on?"

"Well," Bonnie hesitated, "it's prom." Elena mind quickly recalled the event that marked the finally of their senior year of high school, the 'Magical Masquerade Ball'. She chuckled lightly at the name, thanking the prom committee that at least the theme was classy, which said more than last year's carnival fiasco. It was sure to be a good time, and create memories that lasted her whole life long. They only problem now was trying to find a date.

"Matt asked me," The chocolate skinned girl blurted out, "he said it was just as friends. But I just wanted to double check with you to make sure it was alright…"

Matt Donovan. The name brought back a lot of memories for Elena. He was her first best friend, first boyfriend, almost her first everything. They had just broken up last year when Elena's mother passed away; her death put life into perspective and their relationship just didn't feel right anymore. Elena wanted passion, butterflies in her stomach, and fast beating hearts; and she wasn't going to get that from Matt. She still loved him, but she wasn't in love with him.

"Bonnie," Elena smiled widely, "Go to prom with Matt!" she paused, "I mean, if that's what you want to do!"

"You're okay with it?" Bonnie asked, "really?"

"I'm more then okay with it!" Elena responded, "I'm really happy for you."

"Okay!" Bonnie grinned, "Now all we have to work on is finding you a date! Shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"I don't know Bonnie, it is me we're talking about." Elena joked.

"Ooo," Bonnie joked, "Your right. This is going to be a toughie."

* * *

><p>John loosened his tie as he stepped into his bedroom ensuite. All of his guests had already left, Jeremy was in his room and Elena was out with Bonnie; if Tyler hadn't informed him after the meeting where his daughter was, he would have had half a mind to start worrying. John shook his head absentmindedly, that girl still needed some work. Looking up into the mirror he noticed the window above the Jacuzzi was open. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here when all of the council was in the next room," he spoke to the man he knew was sitting on his roof outside of the window.<p>

"I needed to speak with you." Elijah spoke, uninterested as to anyone who was in the building. He didn't wait for John to reply, "You're not stepping down."

John realized he was referring to his earlier conversation with Tyler. He should have known Elijah was around to eavesdrop. "No," he replied looking at Elijah through the mirror, "and the kid is insane to believe me. After years, I finally have my rightful place." He paused chuckling, "He was eating right out of the palm of my hand. _Werewolves are the natural enemies,_" John mocked himself, "I've fought harder than those wolves. They don't deserve their leadership roles any longer."

"Besides," John went on, "as you probably already know, the council's planned another attack for the full moon this Thursday; that way we'll have both the werewolves and our new vervain."

Elijah smirked, "Yes, this new super vervain," he spoke sarcastically, "supposed to kill a vampire instead of just injure it."

"I sense some doubt," John replied, "Want me to practise on you to see if it works?"

"And prom?" Elijah chuckled ignoring the man's joke, "you must have had a reason for that."

"Nothing that concerns you."

Elijah raised his hands in mock surrender, "I'm not here to judge."

"Then what are you here for?" John asked, he hadn't summoned the vampire, and that was usually the only time the two interacted.

"Just what was promised to me."

"You are in no position to barter with me," John replied unimpressed, "You can't come in, and you know if you did I could kill you in an instant. We're not weak humans any longer, the weapons we have now do a lot of damage. I'm sure you've noticed a few of your friends have gone missing."

Elijah sighed dramatically, "Save the speech; I'm not trying to kill you and I am not bargaining with you. We made a deal and you are going to honour your side as I have mine."

John turned around and faced the vampire, "I'm beginning to think you are an impatient man."

"Dammit, John," Elijah yelled, "I killed daddy-werewolf and took the blame for the murder of your wife, who's death as you are well aware of was by _your_ hands! I have completed my end of the arrangement, stop stalling and do what you promised."

John smirked at how easily he could rile him up, "Don't fret, Elijah." He gave him his widest grin, "If everything goes well this Thursday I will kill Klaus, just like you asked for."

And the plot begins to thicken! Poor Tyler, just lost his dad _and_ his title. Elena is caught between her family and her own morals. And what is the vampire-hating John doing plotting with Elijah? Dun dun dun!

You know what to do! Review!

You guys are amazing :)


End file.
